A Weak Heart
by iiWolfyii
Summary: Jin Nakada wasn't like the others. Sure, she got along with the others and did her duties, but she wasn't in for the thrill of the fight or the win. A gentle soul, with a strong heart. But also one that is weak. Follow Jin as she lives her life as a Soul Reaper, from exciting experiences to falling in love. Along with a few fights with her sister, Ooh.
1. Prologue

**[I started another story! :D Sorry that I haven't been working on my other one "To Be Free", I haven't really had the time to think of how to approach that next chapter. I might re-write it, but I won't be working on it for a while, but it shall continue at some point soon! So here's another story I'm just now working on :D It's bleach, and my OC! Hope you like!]**

**Prologue**

Nakada Jin, a gentle soul who sees the good in everyone, no matter the person's ideals. Always caring for others in a way a mother would, she is not one for high rank and nobility, but rather love and compassion.

She is often seen around the Soul Society nurturing others. Her past life in the human world she was quite the opposite, but her past had taught her a valuable lesson. She is most of the time seen wandering the many pathways of the Seireitei, either for a walk or to check up/catch up with others. She cares for everyone, as she believes to respect even those who don't deserve it.


	2. Chapter 1

A small figure was seen wandering the paths of the Seireitei early in the morning as everyone was getting ready for their daily duties. She was rather short, with a some what curvy figure that fit her soul reaper Shihakushō perfectly. It was the usual top, with long sleeves but the bottoms was a short skirt, with a pink ribbon around her waist. She has short light hazelnut hair, with a shorter caramel colored left side, a stray stand of hair hanging over her right eye.

She made her way through the area, in search for her own division to report back to her captain. She was in the thirteenth division, and she was thrilled to be apart of it even if for so long.

She entered the thirteenth division's barracks, and quickly made her way towards her captain's quarters where the peaceful captain awaits.

She gently knocked on his door, entering once the invitation to proceed was given. "Good morning Captain Ukitake!" she greeted the man with a sweet smile. He returned it,"Greetings Jin, how was your watch?" he gestured her to sit across from him which was gratefully accepted. "I am glad to say that it was rather peaceful, no further words to describe it."

"Well that's goo-" a round of coughs ended their conversation abruptly as the ill captain covered his mouth. The girl was by his side in milliseconds as she began to gently pat and rub his back for comfort. His fit had ended soon after, and he was given a handkerchief to clean up. "M-my apologies!" he smiled weakly, holding up a hand. "No reason to apologize!" Jin smiled, giving his back one last pat before standing up straight. "You just get some rest, kay?"

He nodded before eyeing her down. "I expect you to get some rest as well, Jin." she giggled, "Hai hai." she turned to take her leave when the doors slid open to reveal Renji and Rukia. She smiled up at them, "Good morning you two!" they greeted back as well. "Ah Rukia, Renji what brings you here?" Ukitake went to stand up but another short coughing fit halted him. Jin sighed and was once again by his side offering comfort.

"Jeez, you're having me worried.." she sighed as the two walked further into the room to place some paperwork on his desk. "Nothing to worry abo-" "Nonsense!" Renji and Rukia both shared a look. "You don't need to worry about _everyone_ Jin," "Yeah, aren't you suppose to be resting too.." she pouted at the two. "Two against one isn't fair." "Three!" Ukitake added, recovering from his fit. The girl sighed before heading towards the entrance, picking up half of the new paperwork from his desk on the way. "Have a good day!" the other three sighed as the girl managed to steal half of the stack. She was sometimes just a little bit too generous.

Jin smiled in satisfaction as she made her way out of her division's barracks. The woman soul reaper was always the one to nurture others. She was like the mother of the Soul Society, or Mother Bird as they called her. She put others before herself, even if they didn't deserve it at all. Jin was a gentle soul, always making sure everyone was safe. She wasn't really one for the thrilling and chaotic life, as her heart did not allow it much either.

Yes, Jin had lived a more safe and peaceful life because of her condition. She had a weaker heart than others, simple as that. No, her heart was one of the strongest out there, but just not in physical form. She is often given the same treatment as her captain, always told to rest or to not overdo herself because of it. She's glad to have people in her life that care, and she goes out of her way to do the same for them.

She walked past her own quarters and onward with her share of paperwork. She made her way over towards a secluded area where it was sheltered by a nice row of cherry blossoms and other beautiful flowers. Today's weather was perfect for paperwork, with the right amount of warmth from the early morning sun and only a soft breeze every now and then.

She sat herself down on the plush grass beneath her with her things as the shade of the trees cover her like a blanket. She never sees anyone else over here, and she found it a perfect spot to relax while working on the stressful paperwork that many of the officers found exhausting.

Too content in her surroundings, she never payed much mind to the rather strong spiritual pressure not too far away from her..

Kuchiki Byakuya was seated in his own home, waken early to tend to his garden. The morning had started off peaceful, as no one dared to bother the rather intimidating captain this morning. Well, no one dared to do that ever unless on accident.

Everything was going perfect, until he had felt an approaching spiritual pressure getting closer. He had analyzed it, taking note that is was rather weak and not at all threatening. Whoever it was, they were now seated near his precious cherry blossoms. He didn't have much fencing around the trees, so it was usual for someone to wander in at times. With a light sigh, he got up from his crouched position near one of his flower beds, putting down his watering bucket and making his way towards the area.

As he made his last final steps towards the person, he noticed that they were not at all worried or at least the smallest bit frightened by his presence. Upon further inspection, he noticed that they seemed too much in their own little world to notice just who was standing before them. He decided to take the chance to take in their appearance. It was a woman soul reaper, who was rather short much like Rukia, with a pale complexion and short brown hair. Her hair was two shades of brown on each side, the right side being a light hazel nut brown, while the left was shorter and a lighter, caramel shade which all of her rested above her shoulders and an inch past her jaw line. Eyes closed, blocking out the colors, he noted that her shinigami robes were more customized. She obtained the usual long sleeves and covered top, with a medium pink ribbon around her waist. The usual panted bottoms were replaced with a skirt, going just above her her mid-thigh. He stopped his inspections, lifting a fist to clear his throat.

It seemed to work because she jumped slightly, one of her delicate hands immediately going to her chest as her heart began to try and burst out of her body. She apparently wasn't prepared for that. "O-oh!" she dropped her pen. "C-captain Kuchiki!" she slowly stood up, a hand on the tree besides her for support if needed. "Do you mind explaining to me why you are seated near my garden?" she let out a soft gasp, looking around their surroundings.

She bowed, letting out a quiet nervous giggle. "My apologies captain, I was not aware that this was your garden." she straightened to look up at him with her forest green eyes. "I had just wanted a peaceful environment to work on my captain's paperwork is all!"

Byakuya rose a elegant brow. "Your captain's paperwork?" she stiffened, "A-ah, right.." scratching the back of her neck, "I'm just helping him with it, he needs his rest!" she bent down and picked up her things, which she carried in a small messenger bag. "And I seemed to finish rather quickly!" she turned towards the tall tree behind her with a mock salute. "Thank you! Powerful cherry blossoms!" she giggled at her own sillyness before turning back towards the taller captain. "Again, I apologize if I interrupted your peace, have a good morning Captain Kuchiki!" she bowed once more before making her way out from the shaded area and out of sight.

Nothing much was said from the captain during their little conversation. He didn't even ask her to state her name, but he had a strong feeling that she was in the thirteenth division under Captain Ukitake's, from her similar personality as his own. And how she had said the captain needed his rest, that was a big give a way as well. The way she acted so friendly and respectful towards him, and not to mention her non existence of fear, he was intrigued to knowing more about her.

Jin sighed as she walked around the seireitei. Her destination set. But her mind was not focused on that, but the encounter before hand. She had heard of the third division Captain Kuchiki, and even seen him in battle or just out and about. She was always impressed by him, even looking up to him. Both ways actually. She didn't quite understand why a lot of lower ranked soul reapers were intimidated by the man, though. She found him peaceful, not frightening. But then again, she had never fought him so she barely had any say in the matter. "Oh well."

**[So there's the first chapter! I hope I didn't over-do or under-do Byakuya's personality so far xD It's hard writing about a canon character, because you won't always be able to easily get them when writing. Hope you liked!]**


	3. Chapter 2

A yawn escaped Jin's mouth as she stretched her arms to the ceilings of her home. She had an early rest, and she was now ready to take on the day. Quickly she got dressed and ready before heading out with her bag, full of the finished paper work from the other day. "Let's get this day going!"

After being greeted by her fellow squad members, she knocked on Jushiro's door. Once granted access, she slid the door open and entered. Shunsui was present in the office as well as her captain, having their casual chat. "Ah, good morning Jin!" Shunsui greeted, which she returned. "Greeting captains, how are your mornings?"

"What have I told you Jin? Call me Shunsui!" she smiled and walked up to Ukitake's desk as the two of them carried on with their conversation. She fished through her bag, eventually finding her share of paperwork and placing them onto his desk. "Ah," Shunsui caught a glance of the papers with a knowing smirk, "manage to steal some of Jushiro's paper work have you?"

Jin let out a guilty laugh as she fiddled with her sleeves, already feeling the scolding look her captain was giving her. "I managed to finish it faster than I thought captain, I hope that was fine!" Jushiro sighed, letting it slide. "I appreciate it Jin, thank you." she let a relieved smile spread across her features as she bowed. "Anything-"

A louder knock than her own came from the other side of the door, slightly startling her as her sentence was abruptly ended. "Come in!" Jushiro granted them access.

The sliding doors opened to reveal an exciting looking Rangiku, and a rather annoyed looking Toshiro as they walked in the room. "Good morning Captain Ukitake!" Rangiku greeted, and then turned to trap Jin in a tight embrace. "R-rangiku!" she choked out as her face was shoved into the woman's chest. "G-good morning!" She heard Toshiro sigh, "Let her go before you suffocate her with your damn breasts!" she was released, and the short captain's lieutenant apologized.

"What brings you here captain?" Jushiro asked as the two other captains came over to greet them. "We were wondering if Jin wanted to come to the world of the living with us!" Rangiku beamed. "We're just doing a hollow run, and I thought we'd bring her along." Jin's eyes sparkled with excitement. The girl has never been, and wanted so desperately to go. "Really?!" Rangiku nodded.

Jin looked up for her captain's permission. "Ah, well.." Jin began to pout. "Please captain?!" he sighed, giving up and patted her head. "Okay, but promise me you won't over do yourself?" she nodded enthusiastically before turning back to the others. "I shall accompany you on your run!"she mock saluted with a goofy smile. "Great, let's go!" Rangiku took her hand and flash stepped out as soon as possible. Toshiro sighed and followed suit.

"Wow!" Jin was awestruck. The three of them had made their way to the world of the living, and she was thrilled. Everything was just, beautiful. Although the human world wasn't as glorious and peaceful as the Soul Society, she still loved it.

"Awesome, right?" Rangiku dragged her along. They were headed to Urahara shop to get Jin a gigai. Rangiku had one made up a while back for when she originally wanted to take the smaller soul reaper into the world of the living. But at that time she was either sick, busy or just not ready.

They flash stepped in front of Urahara shop where they found themselves watching two children outside arguing. Well, the redhead yelling at the black haired girl. "Jinta! I'm three years older than you!" the little girl cried as he began to push a broom on her head. "Stop bringin' that up Ururu! Age doesn't matt-H-hey!" he dropped his broom when someone snatched his ear roughly, making him stop his abuse on the girl. Jin stood behind the boy, pulling on his ear.

"That's enough," she huffed. "Apologize!" Rangiku giggled as they watched Jin's motherly side come out. The girl was also known for her motherly ways around the Soul Society, earning her a title along with it.

"Mama Bird is at it again!" Rangiku teased, earning an impatient grunt from Toshiro. "Just hurry up and get Urahara." Ururu and Jinta, after getting a scolding from the female soul reaper, nodded and opened the doors to get said man. Tesai, who was inside putting away some merchandise, looked up from his activities to see why they were opening the shop at such an early hour before opening hours. "Oh, good morning you two." he walked over to greet them.

"Ah, Rangiku!" they looked up to see the man himself in all his striped hat glory. "I suppose you're here for the gigai you ordered?" she nodded. "Alright," he looked over to Jin. "And you must be Jin Nakada! Nice to meet you." he put out a hand to shake, which was returned. "Urahara, correct?" she asked, earning a nod. "If you'll come with me, your gigai is ready." she nodded and followed the man, with Rangiku following behind.

**~LE TIMESKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY~**

It took a while for Jin to finally get used to her gigai, but eventually she did. Her gigai was dressed in a simple sun dress which was a light shade of pink, and a pair of matching sandals. "Yay!" Rangiku cheered, twirling the girl around as they walked out of the shop. "Time for a shopping trip!" Toshiro cleared his throat loudly, notifying that her captain wasn't very fond of the idea. "Aw, come Captain!" she whined as Jin just sat and watched. She wasn't going to anger the captain anymore than he already was with all the waiting for them to finally come out.

"We're on duty!" he shouted, earning a pout from the taller woman. Then a mischievous smirk grew on her face, and with speed as fast as lightning the two of them were out of range, and into town. Toshiro's eye twitched as he shook. "RANKGIKUUU!"

"Are you sure he won't mind, Rangiku?" Rangiku and Jin walk around town, going from shop to shop to buy clothes for the both of them. Jin was done with her own shopping now, getting enough for herself while Rangiku seemed to want everything she saw.

Rangiku fanned a dismissive hand. "Yeah! He's totally fine wit-"

"Rangiku..!" they jumped and turned on their heels to see a very peeved Toshiro. "C-captain!" Jin squeaked. "We have duties!" he scolded, "We can't waste out time not fulfilling them." Rangiku sighed. "Alright, but let us drop off our stuff first!" she quickly grabbed Jin's hand and they were out of his sight once again.

Ichigo sat at his desk, a comic book in front of him as he spent his Saturday in his room. Rukia was back at the Soul Society for today, so he finally had some peace..

"ICHIGO!"

"AHH!?" he jumped from his chair, letting it fall on the wooden flooring of his bedroom as his window was slammed open. He looked over to see Rangiku and, someone he didn't know, climbing inside with a bunch of shopping bags. "What the hell Rangiku?!" she smiled and threw her bags into his closet, taking Jin's and doing the same before going back to the window. "Take care of those for us!" Rangiku hopped out leaving a confused Jin standing there on his bed. "A-ah, Sorry!" she hopped out of the window too, following the woman. "What the hell is wrong with you people..?" he said to no one in the room but the air. He was a bit curious now as to who that other girl was, a soul reaper?

"Rangiku, that was a bit rude don't you think?" "Nah, it's fine!" Jin sighed as they met up with Toshiro once again. "There you two are!" he huffed. "Sorry! We're here now though." Just as Rangiku uttered that sentence a loud, screeching cry rang in their ears. "A hollow!, come on!" they fused out of their gigai's, putting them on a building's roof before flash stepping towards the direction of the cry.

They were almost near the hollow when they ran into Ichigo, having heard the cry and came to help. "Ichigo!" they all stopped in front of the school park.

"Hey, you guys heard it too?" he asked, which they nodded. There was another loud scream, and a crash close to them near the park. Toshiro ran ahead to begin disposing of the hollow. "Watch Jin for me!" Rangiku told Ichigo, before rushing to help her captain.

"Hey!" Jin pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "So your Jin?" she looked up at Ichigo, who she now realized hadn't been properly introduced. "Oh! Right," she chuckled. "I'm Jin Nakada, soul reaper of the thirteenth division!"

"So your with Rukia and Renji, huh?" he smirked. "I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you." they began to watch the fight, which seemed to be going off and on at times. It was a tough looking hollow, and Jin really wanted to help but was put to the side to be baby sat.

"So why can't you go and help them?" he asked her. She sighed, "They don't want me fighting with my condi-" she gasped, catching a glimpse of something. She turned to see the hollow flying straight at them. "Watch out!" She grabbed his arm and flash stepped out of the way of it's attack.

"Whoa, thanks for that." Ichigo sighed as they were seconds away from being hit. Jin leaned against the wall of the school, a hand on her chest as her heart began to thump hard. "N-no problem!" she smirked weakly up at the teenage boy. "You might want to go help them.." he gave her an uncertain look. "Don't worry, I won't butt in." he smiled, nodded and rushed off to help the other two while she sat and watched. "Let the show begin.." she sighed. She wished she could at least help..


	4. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"strongFor my story The Weak Heart, I emdid/em rush it after all, so I feel that I should work on it by rewriting the first few chapters before moving on to the third chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo sorry if it takes a while, I just need time to think on it. And with school almost over and summer approaching, I hope I can get more time to work on it! And my other stories I plan on working :3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks for reading! I plan on working on it soon./strong/p 


End file.
